Domestics
by Smirkz
Summary: Roy and Jade's life after they retired. First Chapter: Independence Day


**Happy Fourth of July**!

_Cake Pops and Grills_

_Star City_

_July 4, 12:15 PDT_

It was a sunny day in Star City, there were no clouds in sight and it would've been almost perfect to head out to the beach. Almost. The weather was ridiculously hot and blazing; any ice cream or yogurt shops were completely filled with sweaty families, kids, teenagers, and some adults themselves. Not for the Harpers.

Currently, Jade was out on last minute shopping for small fireworks leaving; Roy was dropping Lian off at her friend's house. She claimed that her and her friend will be making the best tasting thing he and Jade will ever eat. He gave a small laugh and kissed her forehead before making his way back home.

"Guess it's just you and me, bud," Roy tousled his son's head.

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked.

"We are going out to get some wood and charcoal for the grill tonight," he replied.

"I thought Mommy don't eat meat," the boy tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"She _doesn't_," Roy corrected, "but all your uncles and aunts do, so we definitely need it."

"Will Uncle RC be there?"

RC was a nickname that Lian came up for Arsenal back when she was 6; at the time, she felt it was weird for her Dad and 'Uncle' to have the same name so RC was born. Well, technically, Arsenal's first name was 'Uncle Arse.' Jade definitely had her share of fun for the first few weeks before finally being convinced to help her daughter come up with a better name.

"Yes, he'll be there."

It still unnerved Roy that his son looked up to Arsenal so much; while he may have been over his self-deterioration about being a clone, he couldn't help but feel slightly dejected that Tommy idolized his 'Uncle', who happened to be the _real_, ah original, Roy Harper. Tommy might as well be another carbon copy with black hair of Roy. Shaking his head, he focused back into shopping; he refused to be downcast on a nice day. Besides, Jade would kill him if he so much as starts looking depressed for that reason.

_Star City_

_July 4, 7:45 PDT_

By this time, the Harper household (yes, they moved out of the apartment and bought a house) was filled with their friends or rather, Roy's friends. Bruce, Dick, Barbara, Tim and even little Damian showed up first; of course, the Bats were punctual as always. After that, the Kents and Miss Martian, Kaldur, Garfield, Bart, the Allens and it just keeps adding up. When Arsenal showed up, Tommy and Lian both ran up to he and he patted their heads; Roy stiffened and it didn't go unnoticed by his wife who gave a small smirk.

Connor held up a cake pop that looked crudely made and he looked hesitant in putting it in his mouth.

"Connor, my daughter and her friend put effort into making that, so you better it. It doesn't taste bad actually," Roy mock threatened. He got a glare in return.

"Don't you have some ribs or steaks or whatever to grill?" Connor replied, pointing(and smirking) at the meats that were starting to turn dark.

He cursed and hurried back to flip them over, "I swear, she was here just a second ago."

Meanwhile, Ollie was showing Lian the proper way to hold a bow up and Dinah was watching the kids play with one another. Damian Wayne was about 5 years older than Tommy, but he definitely relished the older brother role. Clark's son was 3 years old and playing with the blocks in another corner; unfortunately, his Kryptonian DNA showed in the crushed blocks that were accumulating in one pile. The Tornado Twins (Don and Dawn Allen) were zooming around the backyard.

"I hope the kids aren't too much of a hassle," Jade said wistfully as she settled down into the lawn chair next to Dinah. She handed Dinah a glass of iced tea.

"No, actually, they almost remind me of the Team in their rookie days," Dinah cracked a smile.

"Really, well I could definitely see why," Jade mused as they both turned their heads towards baby Kent as he literally smashed the block building he made.

The women could've sworn they heard Clark groaning and Lois muttering something about Kryptonians.

"I think your husband's glaring at you," Dinah nodded towards Roy who was now stuck grilling and definitely glaring at Jade.

"Don't have a clue why he'd be mad," Jade winked, "He should know I'm a vegetarian."

"Is that why there's a salad bar inside which is being the star of attraction for the females here?"

"As a woman myself, I know how we think."

It was quiet for a moment and both women were watching the children now, more-so on Lian as she got ready to aim; even Roy was now watching with keen eyes. She pulled back and released. The arrow stuck on the 2nd outer ring of the target. It wasn't too bad for a first try, never the less an 8 year old. Still, Lian pouted and crossed her arm.

"Ah come on kiddo, don't be too disappointed, it was only your first try. How about you try again? After all, practice makes perfect," Ollie encouraged her with a smile.

"It's all right sweetie, your Uncle Ollie's right, practice does make perfect," Jade said out loudly to her.

Lian's slumped shoulder rose up and she nodded her head in determination. "Okay mom!"

"Kids," Dinah shook her head in amusement, "you could easily shape them up."

"When you say it like that Dinah, it comes off suggestive," Jade raised an eyebrow, but not in suspicions.

"Oh, I don't mean it like that. I'm just saying that most of us are the we way are today because of our upbringings. Obviously, for us, we have to make a few exceptions but none-the-less, our childhood can definitely carve out our paths and who we turn out to be."

Jade said nothing; she was reminiscing the past and her past childhood. The first 13 years of her life weren't exactly great; she could remember her father's harsh training and being pitted against her little sister. Then she remembered the day her mother was caught and imprisoned, packing her bag, Artemis begging her not to leave.

"But, it's also up to us and our choices," Dinah continued, breaking Jade's thoughts. "In the end, it's up to us on how we choose to live and what to believe."

"You got that right," Jade replied, as one corner of her lips curled up. "Artemis is late, as always."

"She's picked up quite a habit of becoming the last one to show up, it used to be the speedsters that always showed up last."

Silence befell among the two before Bruce announced that the fireworks were about to start. He was the one who set up the show in the first place.

The show was spectacular and all their hero symbols made an appearance. And of course, the Flash symbol appeared last.

In the end, Artemis did make it just in time for the fireworks and got a scolding from Jade and their mother. Roy ended up _not_ burning the meat and the children were going up and down over the fireworks. The adults had a small game of men vs. women soccer; they made a bet that the losers have to do the final event of the night (the final event being whatever the winners choices were.) And of course, the women won and the guys were all chucking their cups at Ollie.

"How could you _not_ see that she was trying to mess you up?" Roy asked angrily as he put on a pink My Little Pony shirt.

"Hey, you know Dinah has a way with words and moves, definitely moves," Ollie defended, rather lecherously.

All the guys groaned and grumbled as they put on rather embarrassing shirts that Zatanna magically teleported.

They ended up singing California Girls in a rather off-key tune and attempted to dance (Bruce just stood there). The girls were whistling and high-fiving each other as the guy's face turned red. The children were laughing as well, though Damian kept hiding his face in embarrassment.

Their Fourth of July ended in a good note except…

"All right, Roy," Jade yawned, "I'm turning myself in, have fun cleaning up."

"What?! You expect me to pick up all those beer bottle caps in the floor? Jade? JADE!"


End file.
